


禁じられた遊び

by sixfuji



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, 垓谏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfuji/pseuds/sixfuji
Summary: *ABO，垓A/谏B→O，身体改造☑️强制发情☑️强奸☑️，设定来自于熊的脑洞*私设只有Omega才有生殖腔
Relationships: 天津垓/不破谏
Kudos: 15





	禁じられた遊び

众所周知，A.I.M.S.的队长不破谏是个Beta。

这是理所当然的。A.I.M.S.经常会负责一些政要和名人的保卫任务，如果个性强硬的Alpha万一在执行任务的时候泄露了信息素而导致作为Omega的保护对象发情那就糟糕了。同样的，如果是Omega因受到敌方Alpha信息素的干扰而战斗力大打折扣也可能让任务失败甚至导致更为严重的事故。

因此作为一个Beta，除了体格上略瘦弱外，拥有不输给Alpha战斗力的不破谏可以自如的应对各种突发情况的发生。然而没有人知道的是，自从上一个任务结束后，不破谏拥有了一个可怕的秘密。

— —他二次分化了，并且变成了一个Omega。

分化完成很久后再度分化本来是几乎是不可能的，还是从一个Beta变成了一个Omega。不破谏怎么也想不通为什么会在他身上发生这种匪夷所思的事。

噩梦的开始是在接到那次任务以后。

有情报显示最近黑市多了很多来路不明医药贩子。他们偷偷贩卖功能各异的禁药，甚至还有强行将人类的部分器官移植到修玛吉亚身上的情况发生。为了调查这件事，同时也为了不打草惊蛇，上面研究决定让不破谏和两个队员装作客户与秘书潜入进去探听虚实。

刚开始一切都很顺利，直到他们穿过幽暗的巷子进入了一间隐秘的酒店包厢。

不破谏刚踏入那里就闻到了一股淡淡的类似古龙水的香味，被室内昏暗的灯光搅得越发甜腻起来。不破戒备地眯起眼，跟着他的队员在他身后发出奇怪的声响，然而还没等他回过头，大脑就突然被抽空了似的瞬间一片空白，他甚至来不及按下手心里一直捏着的报警装置，就像个失去了重心的人偶一样软软地瘫倒在了地上。

好累。

氧气那么稀薄，以至于他每一次呼吸都沉重地仿佛用尽了所有的力气。眼前是一片黑暗，他的四肢接触不到任何实质性的东西，无力地悬浮在空中，有什么水一样的液体懒洋洋地包裹着他，让他的一切触碰都变成徒劳。

不破谏不知道自己在哪里。他仿佛做了一个冗长的噩梦，噩梦惊醒，梦魇却没有按约定的那样准时离开，而是纠缠不休地拖拽着他，将他困在黯淡无光的世界里。

“他已经清醒了吧。脑电波频率已经开始波动了。”有什么模模糊糊的声音从头顶传来。

这个“他”，无疑指的是不破了。不破于是用力挣扎了一下，虽然他并不知道这样有没有用。

“真是可爱，他有在努力听我们说话耶。”另一个声音响了起来。

第三个声音响起，看来对方至少有三个以上的人：“在隔着密封的玻璃罩也能感知到声音吗。这么敏感的身体，不愧是用目前最好的药水改造过的。”

改造？是什么意思？不破心底的不安越发扩大。

“可不是吗，我都有点舍不得把这么可爱的睡美人还给【那个人】了。”

“行了，别那么多废话，再不快点就赶不上提货了吧。【那个人】最讨厌不守时了。”

“啧，好吧好吧。不过说真的他真漂亮啊，有钱人还真是喜欢玩变态的游戏。”

不破谏不知道自己在这些品头论足的人眼里呈现的是怎样一种姿态：在巨大的足有两米高的玻璃容器里，他整个人都浸没在一种淡蓝色药液中，嘴上戴着呼吸器，赤裸的全身都插满了管子，各种营养液源源不断地输送进他体内。

就像一个漂浮在福尔马林里的美丽标本。

周围安静下来。又不知过了多久不破的头顶上方突然传来咔嚓一声，有什么东西被打开了，随后几个巨大的机械手臂切断了他身上的软管，将他捞出了水面。

仿若一条搁浅的人鱼一样被湿淋淋地从容器里拖出来扔到地上，插着的针头纷纷从他皮肤里脱落下来，好似枯竭的鱼鳞。不破谏觉得自己浑身都疼，下半身尤其疼得厉害。他想要用头撞地能让自己能晕过去，地上铺着的厚厚的毛绒地毯却阻碍了他。柔软的纤维在他敏感的肌肤上摩擦而过，带来的却是额外的割裂细胞般的痛楚。

好痛，自己是不是要死了。不破谏大口喘着气，恍恍惚惚的想。这时有个人踩着柔软的地毯走到他面前。不破勉强想要睁开眼，却只能看到刺目的光和一片白色的衣角。

“他怎么回事？残次品？”说话的人应该是居高临下地看着他，声音从他遥远的上方传来。

“Boss，您放心。现在在过渡期而已。”刚刚说话的其中一个用谄媚的语气开口说道；“过渡期一过，从Beta改造成的Omega不仅会保留原本的体格，还会拥有Omega所有的机能。绝对100%完美。”

“100%？”那个被称为boss的人哼了一声：“我要的是1000%。”

“是是。”其他的人忙不迭应声。

不破谏感觉那个人在他面前蹲了下来。他下意识胡乱用手紧紧抓着对方的衣摆，好像生怕对方再把他扔回那个冰冷的容器里似的。

“你还是这副样子比较顺眼，小野狗。”

不破感觉有人给他戴上了眼罩，在最后一丝光亮被掠夺的时候呼吸器被拉开，一些温暖的温度覆盖上他冰凉的唇，同时又有什么东西在刺激着他颈后敏感的腺体。

在这股强烈的气息的包裹下不破终于渐渐平静了下来，疼痛化成了麻木的钝感，裹挟着他进入了不真实的遥远幻境里。

……

再次睁开眼彻底清醒的时候，不破谏是躺在自己家的床上。

仿佛真的只是做了一场梦，现实什么都没发生。

然而只有他自己心里清楚一切都改变了。黑市的任务已经是一个月前的事。消失了一个月又再次去上班，其他人却仿佛完全不知道这件事，也没有人对此提出过疑议。

因为身体一直都很虚弱，不破偷偷去了医院，然后发现自己确实已经完完全全变成了Omega。不知道是不是因为那些人口中“过渡期”的缘故，他发情频繁又极度不稳定，经常只是稍微靠近一个没有散发任何信息素味道的Alpha就会脸红燥热，有时候一天要喝五六瓶高浓度抑制剂才能正常地出任务。

“不破队长好像最近变得有些不一样了。”某一天一个Alpha的下属突然对不破谏这么说。

刚喝完一瓶撕掉了标签的抑制剂，正偷偷把瓶子扔进垃圾桶的不破谏闻言吓了一跳：“什么？哪里不一样？”

“怎么说呢……”下属歪着头想了想说道：“好像变成了一块香香软软的草莓蛋糕？看起来很可口的样子。”

“你这臭小子，是想让我揍你吗？”不破说着作势就要冲过去揪他衣领。

“啊，队长饶命。我是想问你是不是最近恋爱了，看起来真的比以前可爱很多嘛。”下属说着跑到门边，跟着差点撞上了突然出现在门口的刃唯阿：“刃……副队长？”

刃唯阿目光越过他落在了不破的身上：“不破，社长有事找你过去。”

“Z.A.I.A.的社长？”虽然疑惑，不破谏还是放开揪住下属衣领的手，跟着刃唯啊走出了休息室。

自从A.I.M.S.被Z.A.I.A.收购以来，这还是他第一次去社长办公室。他记得以前跟社长天津垓见过几次面，但都是在公众的场合，彼此也没有什么交流。对于他来说天津垓三个字对应的模糊印象就是每天上班进入大楼的时候挂在墙壁上的巨幅照片，仅此而已。

天津垓的办公室很大，大到可以用空旷来形容。里面只摆放了一个办公桌和一个衣架，看起来更空了。不知道为什么，明明是白天，房间的巨大落地窗还是通通被窗帘覆盖住，无法透进更多光源的房间显得昏暗异常。

甫一进入办公室，不破就皱紧了眉。他浑身不舒服，总觉得无形间有种熟悉的压迫感，让他想要转身就逃。

然而刃唯阿已经退出了房间，并关上了门。不破谏在门口踟蹰了一会，终于还是走到了办公桌前，对那个背对着他坐在椅子上的背影开口道：“社长，请问有什么事吗？”

穿着白色西装带着金边眼镜端坐在椅子上的人施施然转过身，双手撑着下巴，漫不经心地上下打量着他，却并没有回答他的问题。

就这么默默对视了几分钟，就算一向对人的外貌没有过多的注意，不破谏也能感知到眼前这个社长长得十分好看。是与菱角分明的帅气相反的、五官柔和的美。只是他表情中透露出的自傲和高人一等让不破并不喜欢。所以他强压下心头的不快有些不耐烦地说：“如果没有什么事的话那我就先走了。”

“还真是急躁的性格啊。”天津垓表情无不遗憾的耸了耸肩：“果然撤销你作为A.I.M.S.队长职务的决定是正确的。”

“什么？！”不破谏有些愕然，而后走向前，双手用力地拍打在天津垓的办公桌上，俯下身看着天津垓愤怒的大吼道：“你凭什么撤销我的职务？”

天津垓直视着不破谏半响，然后站起来走到不破的旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀：“就凭你现在的身体，已经无法胜任这项工作了吧。”

不破甩开他的手，皱着眉说：“你什么意思？”

“不破谏、男、27岁、身高177cm、体重65kg，属性是……”天津垓意味深长地看了他一眼，接着说：“Omega。我可不记得AIMS能允许一个Omega呆在队里，还是担当队长这样重要的职务。”

不破的脑子轰的一声炸开了。

“你为什么会知道……”不破说到一半骤然闭上嘴。他终于意识到刚进房间的时候那股不对劲的感觉是什么了。他闻到了一股从刚刚开始就萦绕在他鼻尖的熟悉气味— —一种古龙水的香气。

冷汗流过背脊，不破谏转过身拔腿就跑，双腿却想灌了水泥一样牢牢钉在地上动弹不得。天津垓走到他身后，从背后抱住了他，搂着他脖子在他耳边亲昵地耳语：

”你终于认出我了啊。小野狗～”

天津垓就是【那个人】。那个把他从Beta变成Omega的元凶。可他同时又是公司的社长，是自己的上司。所以究竟是为什么他要这么做？

不破谏呆站在那里心乱如麻，怎么也理不清头绪。他没发现在他愣神的时候，身后的天津垓已经搂着他从背后松开了他的皮带，将他的衬衫从西装裤里拉了出来，撩起下摆把手伸了进去。

有什么冰凉的东西一路划过他腹部的皮肤，不破颤抖了一下，这才反应过来那是天津垓手指上戴着的银戒。他慌忙隔着衬衫按住那只在他身上恣意妄为的手，想要阻止它再继续向上前进。

大概是觉得这个举动很可爱，天津垓在他耳边轻笑了一声。

“舒服吗？小野狗，嗯？”

仿佛被这低沉的声音蛊惑了似的，不破谏茫然地点点头。直到胸前一痛，他才发现自己竟然不由自主地带着天津垓的手揉搓着自己的胸部，而此刻那个恶劣的家伙正捏着自己小巧的乳头，好玩似的故意用力往外拉扯。

“你干什么……滚开！”

不破谏打掉他的手，用尽全力从天津垓怀里挣开，踉踉跄跄的往前走了几步，撞到了不远处的办公桌，在把办公桌上的东西撞下一大半后，他腿一软瘫坐在地上。

好热啊。

热到全身都在冒汗。不破脱掉了已经皱巴巴的西装，松开了领带。无措的手指扯着西装裤的边缘，只犹豫了几秒就干脆地连着内裤脱下来扔到了一边。皮鞋也不知道被踢到了哪里。这样他浑身上下就只有敞开的衬衫、松松垮垮挂在脖子上的领带和袜子，就这样衣衫不整地坐在地板上，大腿不停摩擦着。而地上他坐着的地方已经慢慢溢出一大摊透明的水渍。

随便谁都好。随便什么东西都好。来进入他的身体吧，想要被操，被捅入屁股，被狠狠地贯穿。

当这个念头浮上不破谏脑海的时候他吓了一跳。第一次分化开始当了十几年Beta的不破对这陌生的Omega身体不知所措。从来对信息素迟钝的他没有想到有一天自己会变得这么敏感。而这种感觉他这些天来已经无比熟悉：他发情了。

明明在来之前喝过抑制剂，可是却一点用都没有。难道是抑制剂失效了吗？

仿佛看穿了他的想法，抱着手站在一旁观看了好久现场成人秀的天津垓“好心”地解释道：“对了，忘了告诉你，我的信息素味道是无气味，所以在你来之前我已经提前释放了一整个房间的信息素。从你一踏入这里它们就已经迫不及待入侵你的身体。你能坚持到现在才发情已经很厉害了呢，亲爱的小野狗～”

耳朵已经听不到他的话了，就算听到了也无法给出任何反应。不破谏全部的神经都集中在了下半身。他靠着办公桌双腿大开，眼神迷蒙地微微喘息着。这时不破的手指不经意间碰到了刚刚被撞落在一旁的国际象棋棋子，他想也没想就抓起一颗将圆的那头塞进了不断渴求收缩着的后穴中。

娇嫩的穴口被凹凸的棋子表面刮蹭着，舒服的不断想要将棋子吞入更多。可是不够，还不够。空虚的后穴需要被更多填满。不破意识不清的再次拿起一个挤进了小穴里，直到塞了四五个将穴口都微微撑大了才停手。淫水将透明和乌黑的棋子沾染的亮晶晶的，还在不断从棋子间的空隙中滴落。

看着不破谏后穴塞着棋子还摇晃着屁股，一副欲求不满的样子，天津垓眸色渐沉。

“求……求求你…”断断续续的声音从不破嘴里发出来，仿佛极度羞耻似的，那微弱的声音被压低到几乎无法听见。

“嗯？”天津垓挑了挑眉，走到他面前弯下腰：“大声一点，我听不见。”

“求你……操我……”不破的脸红到滴血，微微提高了声音，啜泣般的说。

面前这个好看的男人笑得宛如恶魔。引诱着他一步步地自甘堕落，直到彻底坠入深渊。

“如果要请求别人，至少也要加上称呼吧。真是不懂礼貌的小野狗。”

“请你……啊……社长……”

“算了。”天津垓露出一副真拿你没办法的表情：“毕竟我是个非常大度的社长嘛。”

这么说着，他将不破后穴中的棋子颗颗拿出来，然后拉开拉链，将早已昂扬的性器插了进去。

明明不破谏的身体表面看起来硬邦邦的，体内的甬道却比他想象中的还要湿软。Omega的身体早就为了迎接交合而分泌出了足够的淫水润滑，因而进入的倒还算顺利。只是初经人事的地方因为主人的紧张而一直都紧绷着，死死咬着入侵的巨物无法放松。

一开始天津垓还不急于深入，浅浅地戳刺着等那里能够适应，也让不破一瞬间有种这个恶劣的男人很温柔的错觉。然而很快食髓知味的男人就失去了耐心，双手扣住不破的腰加快了频率，大开大合地干了起来。

不破的敏感点很浅，很容易就能碰到，而每次碾过那里他都会发出一声可爱的呜咽，继而更淫荡地扭动着腰部。

“你的那里死死的咬着我，是想让我标记你吗？”

颤抖着射过一次以后，不破的神志终于清醒了一点，听到天津垓调笑的话语，他不知道哪来的力气挣扎了起来。

“不……不要！！”

不能被这个人渣标记。这是他脑海中唯一的念头。他踢了天津垓一脚，虽然软绵绵的没有力气，但却足以让他转身手脚并用地向门的方向爬去。

可惜没几步，他就被天津垓抓住脚踝无情地拖了回去。

天津垓按住他光洁的裸背，居高临下的看着在他手下的毫无意义挣扎着的永远学不乖的小猎物。

“不好好打上主人的印记的话，你这个下贱的小野狗会到外面随处发情的吧。”

“不行，不能标记……！”

“你可别误会了。”天津垓冷笑，语气中带着一丝不易察觉的恼怒：“我并没有在征求你的意见。”

俯身上前用自己的身体把可怜的Omega死死按在地板上无法动弹后，天津垓一边顶入深处开始耸动一边啃咬着靠近腺体那边柔嫩的肌肤。不破的信息素是呛鼻的胡椒味，对一个Omega来说实在谈不上香甜可口，可是却能激起意外的征服欲。终于在猛烈的抽插下，甬道深处破开了一个小口。

“连生殖腔都长出来了，还真是厉害呢。”天津垓嘲讽的说道。

因为是用药物催生出来的，所以腔口格外的狭小，发育不良似的，仅仅是挤进去一个头就已经让不破痛不欲生。

“不要……啊啊啊……！！！”

因为疼痛不破仰起头，脖颈划出优美流畅的弧度。天津垓顺势用两只手指扣住他的喉结，将痛苦的惨叫声掐灭在喉咙里。

“很痛吧。”天津垓在他耳边说：“如果你背叛我，我会让你比今天痛百倍千倍。所以乖乖当我的小狗吧，我会让你舒服的。”

挤入生殖腔的性器前端逐渐涨大成结，继而开始射精。被滚烫的液体浇灌的感觉让不破谏浑身哆嗦。

Alpha的精液很快充盈了小的可怜的生殖腔，可是依旧没有停下来。平坦的腹部逐渐膨胀，当不破觉得再这样下去自己的肚子都要涨破的时候，漫长的标记终于结束了。

天津垓刚一拔出，半透明的乳白色液体就含不住似的不停从红肿的小口处溢出来，看上去既可怜又色情。

还没等不破谏从余韵中清醒，已经被面对面抱着摆放到了办公桌上。不破不得不用双手支撑这自己不倒下，他屁股的上半部分坐在桌子上，还有一大半露在外面，双腿无力地打开着垂荡在桌边。刚射进去的精液顺着屁股流到了桌上又从边缘无声滴落。

天津垓满意地审视着自己的杰作，揪住晃荡在不破谏胸前的领带下摆，稍一用力就轻易地将他拉过来贴近自己，然后温柔地吻了上去。

被细致地清扫过口腔，有一搭没一搭地勾弄着小舌头，麻木地吞咽这天津垓渡到他嘴里充满着Alpha信息素的甘甜津液。不破谏觉得自己就像一个用来发泄性欲的充气娃娃一样。但他明明是活生生的拥有自主意识的人，甚至在几个小时前还出色的完成了高难度的A.I.M.S.的任务。这样的落差如果是平常的不破谏是无论如何也无法忍受的。

可是此时此刻他刚刚被标记过，满肚子都是男人的精液，后颈稚嫩的腺体早就不知道什么时候被尖利的牙齿咬破，注满了让他失去思考能力的信息素，让他从里到外都充斥着属于天津垓的独家味道。本来应该是无气味，却又隐隐散发着糜烂的甜香。

有什么东西在一点一点被摧毁，可是他却对此无能为力。

不破木然地睁着眼睛，看见了在脱下眼镜的天津垓的瞳仁里映照出来的陌生的自己：目光涣散，两颊通红，鲜红的舌尖在微张的唇齿间若隐若现，一副被干到无法思考的样子。

迷迷糊糊的不破谏感觉到自己的两条腿再度被抬起拉开，一个滚烫坚硬的东西又一次抵住了还在断断续续吐着精水的穴口。

“不……”

虚弱无力的抗议随着肉体的撞击声飘散在越发浓郁的甜味里。

**Author's Note:**

> 无语😓我好雷啊我甚至想写流产，我真的好雷一女的


End file.
